cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle Sister, Fromage/@comment-24.45.203.219-20121110184612/@comment-5571564-20121110202712
Well I am also speaking from experience against Tom. Also note you said that "10k units are more commonly more powerful then 11k and CR ones." I said this was debatable because while they have stronger skills they have weaker defense and harder times hitting magic numbers until they reach limit break and such for most of them. At the same tiem they are also hit much harder by rear guards, espeically 20k lanes and any vanguard that can attack at 25 is a no guard or pg situation for them 90% of the time while a 11k or cross rider unit can manage to defend itself. You have more powerful skills for less powerful defensive so I would say all in all taking every aspect of them they are equal. I haven't played either of those, but I have played Dudely before and know how much of a pain he can be. It is true you have to finish them fast and it is also true that Tom helps that. I think you are misinterpreting what I am saying I am not in any way saying Tom is bad or anything. All I am saying is that once you are used to him there are ways to counter him, which is true for every single card in the game. I am saying he may become less of a stable beacuse of the number of cross riders only in the more competetive scene. In those scense cross riders tend to dominate(DOTE and MLB for example depsite MLB isn;'t a cross ride). With Gold possibly getting 2 and a lot of people playing gold cross rides will probably become more and more common, it just hurts how effective Tom can be at times. I will admit though, Tom isn't really a problem for my deck so from my perspective he is probably much less of a problem than for someone who does captialize on a 10k vanguard(oddly all the decks I plan to make have at least one static 11k vanguard). So I guess, again in my own expeirence, Tom isn't too big of a deal simply because of that and how easily Vermillion can get rid of him. He is indeed a stable, and a powerful unit there is no denying that and not trying to downplay him or anything. I guess though I have played against him so much(literally every week and about every other day) he just isn't so scary anymore to our main group. Though that goes for everyone's cards to be brutally honest. Usually what I do is if I don't have enough grade 1 or 2s is I usually just use grade zeros to block the vanguard and save a pg for Tom(I don't always have a pg that is true but more of the time I either have at least one pg or enough grade 1s and 2s to cover Tom). Did I do this at first? Of course not, just once you get used to it, it really can limit how effective something is, is all.